A Dream Come True? Maybe Not
by MultiFandomGirl101
Summary: Lindsay always felt like an outcast. The oddball. I mean, who on earth actually LIKES Harry Potter? Or Lord of the Rings? The type of things her classmates had always asked her about. But now she's going to somewhere she only dreamed of... to find out it's more of a nightmare.
1. Chapter 1

**Yola, guys! Um... yeah. My muse had awakened, and forced me into this. No Mary Sues or pairings. The OC is twelve, OK? **

Chapter 1

Lindsay looked down at the book in her hand critically. She rubbed her forehead and flopped onto her bed, staring at the ceiling. She was a brunette, cut in a bob with green eyes. Currently, her glasses lay askew on her face as she thought about recent events.

A sing-song voice called out to her from outside her room. "Issy! You gotta get outta bed!" Lindsay groaned and buried her head in her pillow. She should not have stayed up that late, no matter how good that fanfiction was.

Lindsay was, quite frankly, a Fangirl. Of quite a few things. She was the oddity of her class. The resident bookworm. Few didn't know of her love for all things Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, Marvel, Disney to name a few. Of course, she was the only dedicated reader in her class, much to her chagrin.

Sometimes... she wished she could just fly away. To one of her amazing fictional worlds. Anywhere. Except, perhaps Panem. She didn't have many friends. None, actually. She wasn't bullied, and if she was, she knew how to take care of the problem.

She dragged herself slowly out of her comfy paradise and place her glasses on her nose. Gods, she was thankful that it was the holidays. She slid down the ladder on three side of her bunk bed. She took a step towards the door, but halted. She frowned slightly. Where was the noise? The chatter? Lindsay absently fiddled with her One Ring necklace.

She looked back towards her posters and shivered. She couldn't get over how realistic her Hobbit poster was. It seemed as though Legolas and Tauriel were going to shoot her at any times, always their piercing eyes on her. Her sister had advised her to take it down, but of course, she ignored her.

Lindsay sighed and pulled open her door. She yawned before opening her eyes. She couldn't comprehend it. It was impossible. How..? She stared in shock. It wasn't logical. Heck, she was sure that the door of her bedroom opened to the kitchen. Not... a field.

A field. What? She slammed the door closed and stepped over to her bathroom door. The opened it a crack, and peered through. Exactly the same. A plain, yellow field stretchted for she didn't know how many miles. She shakily closed that door as well, turning and leaning against it, slowly sliding down to the floor. She didn't cry, just stared into space, a growing feeling of dread building inside of her.

Her family... what were they thinking right now? Had they noticed she was gone yet? She had spent so much time in her room she wouldn't have been surprised. She got to her feet, and grabbed her bag. Inspecting the inside, there was only Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Lindsay looked down at it with a ghost of her usually bright smile.

At least she wouldn't be bored.

She was in a bad shape, wasn't she? No food, no water... no people. Yet.

A scary thought occurred to her. Could it be possible... she was in a different world? No... impossible. She had pondered on the idea before, but hadn't given it much thought. She gulped as her chest tightened painfully, gave her beloved room a last sweeping look. Taking a deep breath, she stepped into the open. Squinting in the sunlight, she heard a _crack! _It sounded kind of like how she imagined apperating would sound like. She turned her head to find nothing there. Her room had disappeared as though it never existed.

Breath quickening, she glanced around in all directions for signs of life. She wouldn't cry. She reminded herself of the pain other fictional characters, such as Percy Jackson had went through, and hers was nothing compared to theirs. She lifted a foot and inspected her shoes. They were slip-on flats. Perfect.

She shivered. Her Avengers T-shirt and shorts didn't do much to protect her from the cold. But instead of tensing up, she relaxed and let the cold roll over her. It was a technique she had taught herself, after watching Frozen. She had tried to show her kind of friend Erica as well, butt seemed only she could accomplish it.

The cold never bothered me anyway. Her new favorite quote.

And thus, she began the long hike. Her stomach hurt slightly, whining for food, but she tried to ignore it for now. The back of her throat was dry, just to add to her troubles.

She walked for hours through the seemingly unending field. Her head hurt, her legs ached, and eventually she gave into exhaustion and collapsed onto the hard ground. She could hardly see, for it had begun to rain soon after the beginning of her journey, and so her glasses were streaked, and she was soaked. Sure, she was used to it, being Irish, but this was ridiculous.

Lindsay didn't bother trying to call out, she just merely removed her necklace and Deathly Hallows earings, stuffing them into her shorts pocket. She lied down on the wet, grassy ground and fidgeted, trying to get comfy. Eventually, she drifted off into an uneasy sleep, muttering and tossing and turning in her discomfort.

**Done! Please, don't sue me. I don't own the Lord of the Rings. If this story gets a positive response, I might continue. Read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yup, back again. I don't own, yes? Good. Thanks to High Functioning Free Elf for the nice review! On we go!**

Chapter 2

How odd, Lindsay began thinking. Since when has my bed been this hard?

She opened a bleary eye, only to yelp as a blinding light shone into it. She shot up, hand sheltering her eyes. Everything came back at once. Her room, the field, the hike. Lindsay wondered if she should just scream. It was quite a temptation, but if someone were to hear her, she wouldn't want them to think her crazy. So she heaved herself up, examining her surroundings.

She let out a cry of relief when she saw a small forest, maybe five miles away. It was somewhere, at least, that wasn't field. So she started padding across the grass, soft soles making not a sound. It was a beautiful day compared to the horrific one yesterday. Ever so often, the odd bird would swoop by, twittering and chirping all the way. Lindsay's hair was an awful mess, with tangles no brush would be able to remove.

As she got near the forest, the grass gradually turned a pure green, a few daisys dotting it here and there. The ache for hunger and longing for water had greatly increased overnight, so there had to be people somewhere.

She bit her lip lightly, deciding to stay in the shade of the trees, not wanting to be caught by someone suspicious. She wandered through the rustling place, letting herself enjoy the scenery, no matter how dire the situation was.

Lindsay had slightly better hearing than eyesight, and froze when she heard a ... familiar noise. She would know it anywhere. It was the quiet sound of a page turning, something flicking to the next part of a book. She darted behind a thick tree, and peered around it.

Her shock was unfathomable. Her incredulity limitless. But her growing excitement, unrelenting.

She would know that face anywhere.

She ducked behind a tree farther away, and tried to control her breathing. She felt as though she was having a panic attack. It was simply ridiculous. Apparently not.

She couldn't think straight. She felt the familiar feeling growing, building higher, and higher. Oh, no... not now..

It built all the way to her throat. She shook her head violently, mouth firmly closed.

Too late.

She let it go. She squealed at the top of her lungs. She couldn't control it. No Fangirl could. She hopped on the spot, fastening the clip on her One Ring necklace, a big mistake, and pushing her earrings in. In her excitement, she jumped extra high, causing the Ring on the chain to flop beneath her shirt.

It stopped. She stood, breathing heavily, and everything came crashing down. What had she done? That... Gods no. She clapped a hand over her mouth. Frodo. Frodo Frodo Frodo. She couldn't believe she was actually in... Middle Earth. She groaned silently when she realized that there was no way that Frodo hadn't heard her.

And to think she had control of 'The Squeal'.

**Yep, short after chapter. You're welcome. **


End file.
